Homework
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: /Yami didn't understand how Yugi could still need his help when the work was finished./ Random, short puzzleshit smut with no real story or point behind it. Oneshot. For Natoya.


This is just some random smut I wrote for Natoya on tumblr a long, _long_ time ago and never posted here. Well, until now, obviously.

* * *

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Yugi demanded, grabbing hold of Yami's wrist, tugging the other to a stop in mid-step.

"T-to the bathroom?" Yami asked, confused. He didn't understand how Yugi could still need his help when the work was finished. "To pee?"

Yugi eyed the other sorely, then with surprising strength for one who didn't exercise, yanked Yami's arm. He stumbled backward and fell down on the bed, dazed, his breath forcing its way out of his lungs in a great "oomph". Yugi nimbly climbed on top of Yami, straddling his legs.

"Well, you see...that's not going to work for me." Yugi stated, his knee coming over and pushing Yami's legs apart. "I just spent the past hour and a half trying to figure out how to graph a stupid algebraic expression. Therefore, my brain is completely fried. So I want to do something that doesn't require thinking." His knee moved up the inside of Yami's thigh, applying some pressure. "And I'm sure you can help me with that." He leaned down, stopping only when their mouths were barely brushing.

"Want to play, Yami?" He asked.

"Oh, my..." Yami started to smirk, enjoying this word play like a kitten with string. "Is that a challenge I hear, Yugi?"

Yugi's smirk became dangerously close to being as feral as Yami's.  
"Not so much a challenge as an order." He replied.

Yami chuckled. "And who are you to order me to do anything?"

Yugi leaned in, inhaling Yami's dark, spicy scent before slipping his tongue over Yami's bottom lip. Then he placed his mouth over the other's completely, his knee moving to push Yami's leg over more, opening him up.

"Whoever said you would have to do anything?" Yugi muttered seductively against Yami's mouth, and the elder shuddered, breath hitching, as Yugi's fingers toyed with the very edge of his shirt. Skin was brushing against skin so softly that it was all Yami could do to suppress his urge to call out what he wanted Yugi to do. He was too prideful, no matter how much he wanted Yugi to take him.

Yugi rubbed his other hand against the bulge in Yami's pants, and Yami's back seized up and he tilted his head back, marveling how such a small touch could set his very core on fire. Yugi's lips didn't leave his skin, he kissed Yami's ear and under his jaw. Then down his neck. Yugi's tongue pressed against his collarbone, and Yami fisted his hands in Yugi's hair, his hips jerking against Yugi.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yugi asked, his voice low and thick, a hand moving up under Yami's shirt, splaying flat against his chest.

"You're such a tease." Yami acquiesced, pushing his lower lip out.

"But you enjoy that." Yugi said, taking that protruding lip between his own, using his teeth to nibble on it. His fingers brushed against Yami's nipples, making the elder arch his back slightly, silently begging for Yugi's touch.

"Where do you even learn how do these things?" Yami asked, clouded eyes finding Yugi's.

That made Yugi stop. He stared at Yami blankly, as if he couldn't believe what he'd heard.  
"Are you an idiot?" He finally inquired, eyes widening a fraction. Yami tilted his head, confused. "I learned it from _you_, of course!"

Yami blinked.  
"_Me?_"

"Except you're worse."

"Worse than this?" Yami questioned, gesturing to his lower self with a nod of his head.

"Yes. You drive me absolutely nuts." Yugi smiled, lowering his hips so his confined erection rubbed against Yami's. He rocked his hips, moving over his lover sensually.

"I…see…" Yami said, eyes rolling back as a strong wave of desire coursed through him. He was not really paying attention to the conversation anymore. Seeing and feeling Yugi rubbing against him was causing his brain to short-circuit and fry. In fact, he already couldn't remember what they were discussing. But, even more important:

"Yugi, I really do need to pee."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated~


End file.
